The Wayward Vampire
by CircaSurviveluvr
Summary: There is a new vampire in Forks! A new born that acts . . . normal? What happens when this rebellious vampire meets the wolf pack, alone? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

The Wayward Vampire

CHAPTER 1: Along came a . . . vampire?

I woke early in the morning to a slight headache. I laid in bed with my eyes closed until it went away. Well, until it lightened a little. For some reason I had the distinct feeling that something was going to happen. I wasn't sure if it was good or bad. I just knew something was going to happen. I let the thought go and got ready for school.

Charlie had already gone to the station so it was okay that I skipped breakfast that morning. I was late enough already. Unsurprisingly, before I had time to grab my book bag from beside the front door, Edward was impatiently, but politely knocking on the door. Opening it and seeing his face made my breathe catch in my throat. I was still a little light head when he bent down to place a soft kiss on my lips.

Smiling at my breathlessness he said, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Just let me grab my coat." Before I even had time to move, he had my coat, book bag and me in his arms and was carrying the bundle to his car. I wished that I could get used to his inhuman qualities, but no matter how hard I tried, he always seemed to take me by surprise, as if it were the first time he had done whatever it was that he did at that particular time. Rather than question my lack of acceptance to the inhumane ways of my boyfriend I simply enjoyed the feeling of being in his arms.

"Hello, Bella!" Alice's high pitched bell-like voice trilled the same greeting every morning and still, like Edward, surprised me.

"Hi, Alice. What's up?"

Smiling brighter than usual (which was saying something) she simply said, "Nothing."

A little afraid by what that meant, I slide into the front seat beside Edward and out of nowhere the thought that something was going to happen, again swept over me.

"Are you alright, Bella?" Edward's words were laced with worry, and when I turned to him I saw that his face was a flurry of concern. Was my face that easy to read?

After considering what his reaction to my thoughts might be, I simple shook off the feeling and told him, "I'm fine," and left it at that.

I was growing accustomed to the stares that always seemed to follow me. Although lately the students of Forks High were loosing interest in Edward and I's relationship. Some people on the other hand, like Mike Newton, had never lost hope that he would break up with me. Or I him. Of course I don't have the heart to tell him. If Edward had his way though, poor Mike would have been told, not gently, just by the way, to buzz off. Jealousy gets the best of us all. Even sexy vampires.

All of the sudden the two of them were on alert. The moment the two of them looked up, a pale, petite brunette rushed passed us. Her skin was freezing as her hand brushed mine in her hurry. Even though it was obvious Edward wanted to keep me away from her cold touch, he wasn't quick enough to grab me before it happened, which was astonishing considering how fast he was.

"I don't know!" Edward hissed, answering something that Alice had thought.

Then I got it. The brunette was a vampire! _How did this happen?_

"I don't know!" Edward repeated.

I was so frightened and caught up in my own thoughts (which were coming a mile a minute) that I hadn't even realized I was speaking out loud.

"Edward what are we going to do? We have to tell the others, we have to grab her and find out why she's here. We have to –"

"We just have to stay. We'll tell Carlisle when school ends. For now I'll keep my mind on her. We have to protect the students here."

"Edward . . ." I began.

"I know Bella. We'll find out what this is about.


	2. Chapter 2

The Wayward Vampire

CHAPTER 2: Normal?

I was nervous all day. Even with all the reassurances from Edward that I constantly got throughout all of our classes, I just couldn't shake it. Was this the thing I thought was going to happen?

I was aware that in my last class before lunch (the one I didn't have with Edward) the brunette vampire sat right in front of me.

The teacher introduced her as Melanie. She seemed shy as the teacher made her get up and tell us about her life before Forks. I heard murmurs of "glamorous" and "lucky". Why did people want to get out of Forks, when all I want to do is live there forever? I guess no one had a really good reason to stay like I did.

The class went by fast, despite my worrying. I raced out of the classroom to find Edward standing there waiting for me.

"Have you been standing there the whole time?"

"I had to make sure you were safe."

"Edward, I know your very smart and have already taken high school more times than is necessary but you are trying to keep up the pretense of being normal."

Edward just looked at me. "You're the one who was worried."

Just then Alice came up behind us and we started to walk to the cafeteria. I was sitting down with my tray of food when Melanie walked in.

Alice's face looked frustrated.

"What's wrong Alice?" I asked.

"I can't believe I missed this!"

"I'm sure everything is fine."

"You're not serious Bella. What if she tries to attack someone?"

"I doubt it. She hasn't attacked anyone yet"

"That we know of. What if she hid the body?"

"Alice you would have seen that if she did."

"I don't think so."

Alice and I went back and forth. Me telling Alice that it's not her fault for not seeing Melanie and her telling me that it was. And strangely, Edward was quiet through the whole conversation and was looking very angry.

"Edward, are you alright?" I asked.

"Fine," he replied tightly.

"Yes, you seem very fine," Alice replied, still a bit snippy.

Edward just looked away from us completely and making the angry face again. I was concentrating so hard on finding out what was wrong with him that I almost didn't hear Alice's menacing hiss (under her breathe of course).

"What is it Alice?"

"_She_ is coming over!"

"Who is coming over?" Edward finally started listening to us again.

"_Melanie_!" Alice spit her name out like it was poison.

"Well then we should be going."

"Huh? Why?" I asked, stunned. "She hasn't hurt anyone. And it's not like she can hurt me with you two here. We should stay."

"Bella, I'm not risking it. I just don't want . . ." Edward sucked in a startled breathe and quickly looked to the table where Melanie sat by herself. "I know!"

"Know what? Edward what is going on?"

Instead of telling me, he grabbed my arm and with seemingly no effort at all lifted me into his arms and quickly walked out of the cafeteria with Alice in tow.

When we were out of sight from the curious stares of the students gathered in the cafe, Edward put me down then I turned to Alice and demanded, "What the hell is going on?"

"New born."

"What?"

"_Melanie_ is a new born."

"WHAT!"

"That's why we had to leave. We need to tell Carlisle, _now._" And with that being said, Alice pulled out her phone, pushed 2 and put it to her ear. After a rapid conversation that took about a minute, without hesitation Edward pick me up again and ran to his car.


	3. Chapter 3

The Wayward Vampire

CHAPTER 3: On my Own . . . I hope

**I know it's been a LONG time since I posted another chapter so I'll post two this time!!**

**Enjoy **** Twilighterfan13**

While Edward, Alice, Carlisle, and the rest of the Cullen's talked about Melanie, I quietly sat there, thinking about the day's events. I mean it has to be a little weird that the day a vampire shows up, at school, (without _anyone_ knowing about it) is the same day that I have this . . . weird feeling. And then another twist occurs: the vampire is a newborn. Oh but it doesn't stop there (nothing is easy with me, is it?) this vampire acts like being in a cramped little school full of at least two hundred students is the easiest thing in the world! And seeing as how I'm in love with a vampire I know for a fact that during a newborn period all you think about is blood, blood and more blood! What the hell is going on?

"This doesn't make any sense," Carlisle was saying as I tuned back into the conversation. "How could this even be possible?"

"I have no idea, but Carlisle, I need to get Bella home before Charlie gets there."

Before I could protest I was swept onto his back and out the door of the ornate house.

"Why did we go?" I asked.

"Because, Charlie will be home and I don't want to get you into trouble."

"No you mean, I don't want you to hear what were planning," I said in a bad imitation of his voice.

We were now at my door step and it was just beginning to rain. "I'll pick you up tomorrow," was all he said before he kissed my forehead and left.

That night I exiled myself to my room (after fixing Charlie dinner, of course) and sat thinking about what I should do. She was a newborn so I wasn't exactly sure I could exactly walk up to her. Even if I could get past Edward (which I _definitely _couldn't) and Alice.

Still I wished that there was some way that I could find a way to talk to her. When I thought about it I nearly wacked myself in the head with my purple pillows. _How stupid can I be?_ I thought to myself. _The phone?_ _Duh! The only problem is though_: _how do I get it?_

The thought occurred to me: _Jessica._

She knew all about that seeing as how she's the school gossiper.

So I went down stairs, more like rushed, (and near fell and broke my neck) to call Jess before she could go to sleep.

"Hello?" I let out a relieved sigh when she answered.

"Hey Jess, how's it going?"

"Fine. Was there a reason you called at 10:35PM? We have that test in trig tomorrow and I want to study."

_Now_, I thought, but then I forgot, _it is Jessica I'm talking too. _"Well I was just wondering if you had the new girl Melanie's phone number."

After a pause she answered with a simple, "no." and because she couldn't resist she asked, "Why?"

"Oh I just wanted to talk to her. You know, curiosity."

"Okay. Well I don't have it. So you think she's weird to?"

I knew the only way to get information, if she had any, was to agree so that's what I did. Which got me a whole conversation with her about her suspicions about Melanie being a freak.

Luckily for me she had to go and I got to go back upstairs and sulk about how I had failed miserably. Until another idea occurred to me, that is. I was going to face my fear. Right before trig I would talk to her. _ Crap! _Too late I realized that Alice would see me with her unusual talent because no doubt Edward was keeping tabs on me. Even if this hadn't happened he would have been keeping tabs on me. He worries way too much. But I decided to relax and not think about it. Maybe, probably not, but maybe Alice will be too busy and not see me for once.

_Yeah, and then Edward will turn me into a vampire._

I don't understand his aversion to me becoming like him. He just refuses to do it. I don't get it. Anyway, I decided it was better to face the wrath of Edward tomorrow rather than now so I decided to try to get to sleep before he came. And hope he didn't do anything to irrational

Tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

The Wayward Vampire

CHAPTER4: Mistake

**Thank you very, very, very much to doodlechick12 for reminding me about the newborn's red eyes! **

Melanie's POV

This place was very strange. With its vampire's and humans together. But I had the very distinct impression that the humans had no idea. I also had a feeling that the other vampire's had a sort of apprehension toward me, and I wondered why. _What had I done to them? _

I walked around this place everyone called the reservation just to pass the time away. I was slightly nervous about staying so long but I knew I'd get over it. I had to if I wanted to survive.

The contacts in my eyes were just about ready to disintegrate. The red in my eyes was too startling so I put in green to match my old eye color. I'd say that I only had about twenty minutes before the green was gone.

I caught a very disgusting scent. I had no idea what it was but I got a very bad feeling. But, of course, I kept going. Then out of nowhere, a howl came from the trees in front of me and a huge wolf stood menacingly in front of me, I nearly died in that spot, if it were possible for a vampire to die of fright. The foul-smelling monster had russet brown fur and penetrating, almost human, eyes (which scared the crap out of me for obvious reasons of course. It's a wolf for Christ sake).

All of the sudden it launched at me, causing me to step out of the way so as not to be under the beast which obviously wanted to want to kill me. A smart person would have run away. I on the other hand, wanted to fight. All my instincts were telling me to run, but I didn't. I braced for a fight.

The wolf was fast, I'd give it that. It had already regained its footing and was ready to heave it's self at me again. But then another wolf presented its self. This one had chocolate brown fur but it had the oddly human eyes just like the other one. So that's how it was. I was going to be double teamed. That's okay. More satisfying victory that way.

The wolves seemed to converse silently somehow and agree to fly at me at the same time. But yet another wolf appeared this one was sand colored and kinda beautiful actually. I figured like the other two wolves it would also prepare to attack. I was wrong. The wolf turned to me and stood there, looking at me with those startling, knowing eyes and something happened to me. Something inside of me clicked. It seemed the same for it to because the second the other two tried to attack it growled at them and protected me.

They looked back at it in surprise, and I was pretty sure they were doing that silent talking thing again. The brown one howled out of nowhere and another howl was its answer. The light colored wolf seemed to look anxious as it turned back to me. It ran into the woods and out of the woods emerged a tall, lanky boy with blonde hair. He was wearing nothing but a pair of shorts.

The boy walked right up to me. We stood there for a minute just looking at each other. He took my breath away.

Finally the boy spoke. "You need to leave." He seemed to struggle with saying the words, almost like he didn't want me to leave. And honestly speaking, I didn't want to.

"But-"

He shook his head. "You have to or they'll kill you."

I looked at him for a second more, touched his face and ran as fast as I could away from there, all the while hoping I would see the beautiful, unnamed boy.


	5. Chapter 5

The Wayward Vampire

CHAPTER 5: The Conversation

Bella's POV

I woke up the next morning feeling pretty nervous. Edward was probably going to be really mad at me. But I knew I couldn't prolong the moment so I got dressed and went down stairs. Charlie was just about to leave out the door. "Morning Bells, how are you?"

"I'm fine. Have a nice day at work."

"Yes I'm sure I will," he said sarcastically, and left.

I was utterly alone. That is until Charlie left and Edward was standing in the doorway, knocking quite furiously for him. I answered the door warily and he marched in.

"Absolutely not Bella!" He roared. "You will NOT, go near her! Don't even think it!"

"Good morning to you too. And why not? Come on Edward, please? I could help you. I can talk to her, find out stuff about her." I could tell Edward was set, and I knew all along that he wouldn't let me.

"No. I won't hear another word." After that he began to calm down. "Now, Good morning. How are you today?" I just gave him a look, put on my coat, picked up my bookbag and walked to the car. Edward, of course, got there before me and opened the door. When I got in, Alice didn't say anything to me. She was unnaturally quiet.

"Alice, is there something wrong?"

"No Bella, why ever would you say that," she asked with exaggerated sweetness.

"Okay Alice I get it. You're mad at me too. But you already know Edward won't let me."

"Yes but the future hasn't changed yet. Why?"

"I don't know how your visions work." Secretly I was hoping she would just overlook it. I was still trying to somehow talk to Melanie.

When we got to school, Edward and Alice immediately went on high alert, so I knew that Melanie was already here. Now it was time.

I went through the first half of the day anxious to finally get to Trigonometry, which is very out of character for me, and Edward must have noticed because as we neared the classroom he said, "I mean it Bella, don't you dare talk to her."

"Don't you trust me?" I gave him the most innocent and most convincing look I could, secretly hoping he would by it.

"No, not really. But I have to because I know you don't want to leave school early again." He gave me a kiss and then with yet another warning look in his eyes, turned and left me to go to his class. At least I thought he was going to his class. Knowing him I wasn't positive.

When I walked in, there she was. Melanie. Sitting by herself near the back. As quickly as I could I grabbed the seat next to her. But I didn't need to. Nobody was jumping to sit next to the freaky weird girl. She was _to _different for them.

"Hi, I'm Bella. You're Melanie right?"

She nodded her head yes and stared at me. I assumed that she was confused by the fact that I was talking to her when everyone else avoided her like the plague, until she said, "You're the girl who hangs out with those vampires."

At first I didn't know how to respond to that, I had no idea what to say so I replied with, "Uhh, yeah. You're a vampire too right?" _Of course she is! What kind of question is that? _I thought to myself.

"Yes. Do you know what your vampires are mad at me about? I have done anything to them."

"They're a little shocked, considering you're a newborn that is in a school with lots of kids and you haven't slaughtered them yet."

She looked at me like I was crazy. "Slaughtered?"

"You are a newborn vampire."

"Well I have no idea what that means."

"You-," I began, but the teacher came in and I had to wait to talk to her.

While I was taking notes, a note slide in front of me. I looked over at Melanie and she nodded her head encouragingly at it. I opened it up and read: What is a newborn?

I couldn't believe she didn't know what a newborn was, but I wrote down what I knew. A new born vampire is one that has just been turned. Your lust for blood is stronger than it usually is and this period usually lasts for about a year. When were you turned and didn't anyone tell you?

I was turned about 3 months ago and no nobody told me. Whoever it was that did it, didn't stick around to help me or fill me in on anything.

_So that's why. _I thought to myself. _The vampire just left her._ Were you scared?

Yes. The pain was horrible and I thought I was going to die. When I didn't and I realized what I was . . . well I kind of wished that I had.

The Cullen's can help you.

Your vampires?

Well, yes. You can sit with us at lunch.

Okay. If it's alright with them.

Of course it is.

At least I hoped so.


	6. Chapter 6

The Wayward Vampire

CHAPTER 6: The Family

Melanie's POV

As soon as Bella and I had gotten out of class, Edward, one of her vampires, pulled her immediately away from me. "Bella! I told you -," he began.

"Edward, please. I talked to her and she didn't even know what a newborn was. I'm telling you she needs help. Carlisle can help her."

"Um, Edward . . . ," I stopped when his burning eyes turned on me.

"I don't know what you told her and I don't care. You're going to leave. Now."

When he demanded like that I began to get very angry. "You can't tell me what to do!"

Ignoring me, Edward grabbed Bella's arm gently and began walking quickly to the exit.

"Edward! I am not leaving! I don't care what you think. She is not some wild creature like you think. She's actually really nice."

"I'm not going to risk your safety on what you think. I know a little more than you do about newborn vampires."

"I won't hurt anyone. I promise. Please, I don't have anyone to tell me what to not do. If I do something wrong I could end up killing myself!" _If that's even possible_. I thought.

"That's not even the worst of it. And I'd like to see you try to kill yourself. It's not as easy as a human, if you couldn't tell by the fact that your skin is as hard as granite."

"Edward! Pl-,"

"Edward. Let's go see Carlisle," said a pixie-like vampire. "My name is Alice. You're Melanie. Nice to meet you."

Edward looked at Alice with a cold fury, and for a moment it looked like he wanted to kill her. And that's when I got a flashback of my childhood.

-Flashback-

_"So you think you can just walk into anywhere with your slutty clothes and expect me to be okay with my daughter dressing like that? Making _me _look bad? I'm not going to take that Melanie! You're going to pay until you get it right, do you hear me? You're going to pay!" With that being said, his face a mask of pure fury and hatred, he raised his fist and hit me with the force of a 20 ton cement truck._

When the flashback was over, I looked at Edward to see what he was going to do, but he was looking at me with an almost soft expression. "Alright. Let's go see Carlisle."

The house was very big and light and open. I was shocked at first, then amazed. It was beautiful. Alice, Edward, and Bella stepped inside which I assumed meant I had to follow, so I went in to and was again taken aback by the beauty of the house's inside. My gawking of the house was interrupted by a very tall, immense figure stepping in front of me. He had brownish hair and looked like a giant, and for the first time I really considered the Jack and the Beanstalk story my mother used to tell me when I was little.

"Emmet, leave her alone."

This Emmet person looked at Edward like he was crazy, but he backed down. As soon as he did, a menacing blond vampire appeared in his place. I actually cringed when I looked at his face. There were tons of teeth marks everywhere and he looked very scary and maybe even a bit dangerous.

"Jazz. Leave her alone," Edward again said in my defense.

"She's a newborn. We can't just let her -,"

"Jasper, leave her." This came from another blonde vampire. He seemed to be very kind and had a calming effect. "My name is Carlisle. This is my family: Esmee, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, and you've already met Alice, Edward, and of course, Bella," Carlisle replied, as he pointed to each of them. "Your name is . . .?"

"Melanie."

"Well Melanie it's nice to meet you. Can you tell us about yourself?" _What was this, school? _I thought.

After I thought this, Edward began to laugh, and Jasper, despite the fact that he stilled seemed to not like me, let out a little laugh. "What's so funny," I asked.

"Should I tell her?" Edward questioned, looking at Carlisle.

"It's up to you."

"Melanie, certain vampires have special powers. It doesn't happen all the time but it does occur. I can read minds, Jasper can influence the feelings of people around him, and Alice can see the future."

I just stared there open mouthed. I couldn't even understand what they were talking about. Powers? "Why?"

"We don't know why, but that's how it is," Bella said.

When the familiar smell hit me, I almost growled with frustration. Those disgusting monsters were coming and very quickly. "I need to go," I said.

"Melanie, it's alright, they won't hurt you."

I frowned. For one thing, him reading my mind was annoying and the other thing was that he wasn't there when they tried to kill me.

Chuckling he replied, "I know but they don't know you very well, they were just confused, but that's why they're here, to straighten things out."

"Yo Edward," called a boisterous voice. "Are you having a leech get together or something?" Following the voice came a super tall, super buff Indian guy who was very cute upon first inspection, until, that is, he looked at me and sneered, and then he became an annoyance. _How dare he? Who does he think he is?_

"Relax Jasper. She's obviously fine," Edward said, out of the blue.

"You," the Indian guy screeched.

"Oh what are you going on about Jacob?"

In walked the light of my life.


End file.
